


No Foolin'

by madcowmama



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, brittana wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 18:31:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3539663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madcowmama/pseuds/madcowmama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brittany knows Beiste's secret. Drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Foolin'

The girls were pretty though, pretty as a razorback's ear. Beiste made his way, in Sue's wake, along the reception line, shaking hands and congratulating and wishing well. It had been a wonderful party, even if they didn't bring on a mechanical bull.

"Oh my!" giggled Santana, as his whiskers grazed her face. She smelled as sweet as fresh cut hay. He kissed her cheek, then moved down to the last pretty girl.

"I know about you." Brittany lifted her eyebrows and turned the corners of her mouth down. Santana looked sharply at her. "You're not fooling anyone, Santa Claus.


End file.
